


Two Cats: Twice the Trouble

by PrehistoricUnicorn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Shared Miraculous AU, brotherly rivalry and angst, twins au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrehistoricUnicorn/pseuds/PrehistoricUnicorn
Summary: Adrien and his twin brother Felix both find the Black cat miraculous at the same time. Unable to decide who will keep it, they compromise and take turns, confusing the city of Paris and messing with Ladybug's emotions in the process.





	Two Cats: Twice the Trouble

Adrien shut the door to his room and slumped against it. The one chance he had to go to school, and he blew it. His father, or rather; Nathalie, would be watching him extra closely now. If only he had gotten there a little earlier! If only that old man hadn't fallen... no. Adrien couldn't bring himself to regret helping the frail little man. It wasn't his fault. If anything, it was Adrien’s fault for not planning better.

"I see they caught you on time."

Or not.

Adrien turned to his brother, who was sitting on the sofa reading a book.

"Felix," he asked warily, "what did you do?"

Without looking up, Felix replied airily,

"It would not do to let Nathalie worry about you, now would it?"

Adrien blinked, for a moment not comprehending what was happening. Then Felix glanced up at him with a sly smile, and he lost it.

"You jerk!" he yelled, lunging at his twin, " I was finally going to go to a real school and you ruined it for me!"

Felix struggled to fend off Adrien and maintain his posture, as his brother yelled and pulled at his hair.

"Calm down Adrien," he said condescendingly, "Father would have put a stop to it once he found out anyway."

Far from consoled, Adrien attacked again with renewed vigor.

"I trusted you!" he screamed.

Felix was getting fed up by this point.

"Now really," he huffed, "all I was doing was looking out for my little brother."

With that he shoved hard, and Adrien flew across the coffee table, landing on something on the other side with a thump and a cry of 'ouch!'

"You were just worried you'd be lonely," he muttered, groping around for whatever it was he had landed on, "and you're only four minutes older than me."

His hands found a small box, and he lifted it up to eye level, intrigued. He had never seen it in his room before.

"Hey Felix, " he asked glancing at his brother, who had already gone back to his book, “did you leave a small black box lying around?"

Felix rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Adrien, how can you leave things lying around everywhere and not even remember?"

Adrien ignored him, and continued to gaze at the box. The red patterns on it reminded him of Ancient China, maybe their Chinese tutor had left it here accidentally? He decided to open it to make sure he hadn't left something important.

As soon as he did there was a bright flash of light and a small black cat yawned into being. Adrien stared. Felix stormed over to tell him off for messing around, then froze when he saw a floating cat.

The cat blinked slowly then seemed to realise it was being watched. It turned towards Adrien and Felix, and did a double take.

"Aw crackers," it muttered, "he forgot to check if this was a shared room."

Adrien recovered first.

"No way," he exclaimed, poking it, "like the genie in the lamp!"

"Please," said Felix, regaining his composure, "just because it floats and came out of a box does not mean it is a genie."

Frowning, he grabbed his twin's arm.

"Please stop poking it Adrien, we are yet to understand what kind of powers it might have."

Adrien stopped, but the little cat creature seemed to jump on the idea.

"Yeah," it said enthusiastically, "I've got loads of powers, which I'll use on you unless you bring me camembert!"

Both boys blinked in confusion. The cat shrugged.

"Fine, I'll find some food myself."

It proceeded to fly around the room trying to eat things. Adrien ran after it, but it was Felix's hand that shot out and caught it as it flew past.

"We will get you food, " he said, "if you tell us who you are and why you are here."

The cat huffed, but stopped struggling.

"Okay, okay." it said, "I'm Plagg, nice to meet you. Now which one of you is Adrien Agreste?"

The twins looked at each other and shrugged, before Adrien stepped forward and introduced himself.

 Plagg turned to Felix.

"Which means that you are...?"

"Felix." he said.

There was a moment of awkward silence, before Felix spoke up again.

"Now that we are all acquainted, tell us; why are you here, and what do you want with my brother?"

"Look, I'm a Kwami, I grant powers," he monotoned, "he was chosen to wield the power of destruction, got it?"

Both boys shook their heads.

"Good." Said Plagg, "You got anything to eat? I'm starving."

Adrien chose this moment to interject.

"Dad's pranking us, right?" he wondered aloud, "wait he couldn't be. He has even less of a sense of humor than you, Felix."

Felix raised an eyebrow at him, but Plagg interrupted before he could speak.

"Your father must never know I exist," he said quickly, "or anyone else for that matter. Although, I guess it's too late for him."

He jerked his head towards Felix.

Felix narrowed his eyes at Plagg. Plagg crossed his arms. With a sniff, he released the kwami, and went to pick up his book again.

 

<<<>>><<<>>><<<>>><<<>>><<<>>> 

 

A few minutes of explanations later, Adrien picked up the box that Plagg had come in, and put the ring inside it on his finger.

“That’s right,” Plagg encouraged him, “now all you have to do is say, Plagg; claws out!”

“Okay…” said Adrien, glancing at his brother.

Felix was back on the sofa, book in hand, seemingly with an air of nonchalance, but Adrien was his twin. He knew what it meant when his brother didn’t so much as glance in his direction for eight minutes. He could see the extra rigidity of his back, and the slightly too furrowed eyebrows.

“Plagg; claws out.” He said with a sigh.

Felix didn’t even blink.

Adrien looked down at his hands, at his new ring, but was too preoccupied to admire his new outfit. He looked back at Felix; determinedly reading his book.

“Felix…” he started, but his brother cut in.

“The bell is a bit childish, is it not?”

Adrien was not put off.

“Look Felix, I’m sorry I yelled at you earlier,” he tried, “I know you were just scared to be left behind. Please talk to me.”

Felix just sniffed.

Adrien sighed, glancing at his ring again.

“I wish you could try this, Felix, it’s pretty incredible.”

Again there was no response, but it didn’t matter; Adrien was already thinking hard.

Why couldn’t Felix have a go? It’s not like there was the risk of revealing his ‘secret identity’, he already knew. In fact, they could even share the role of superhero, nobody would ever know; they were identical for goodness sake! Adrien stood frozen as possibilities raced through his mind. They could cover for each other, help to ease suspicion by being seen with their alter ego, share the workload…

Coming to a decision, Adrien abruptly pulled of the miraculous, much to the annoyance of a dizzy Plagg.

“What did you do that for?” he asked huffily, “to de-transform you just need to say; ‘claws in’.”

Adrien ignored him, instead marching over to Felix.

“Here,” he said, holding out the ring.

This got Felix’s attention. He looked up from his book with a confused expression.

“Adrien, what are you…” he started, but Adrien interrupted.

“What kind of a brother would I be if didn’t share my cool new toy with my favourite twin.” He said, smiling.

For the first time in his life, Felix looked completely taken by surprise.

He stared at the ring being offered, eventually turning his eyes back to his brother.

“Are you sure?” he asked softly.

Adrien gave him a friendly shove.

“Come on,” he said, “it’ll be fun.”

Felix took the ring reverently, just as Plagg drifted over.

“Hey!” he said, noticing for the first time what was happening, “I’m not sure this is such a good idea!”

The boys weren’t listening.

“Put it on!” Adrien urged, eager to see the transformation from the outside.

Felix complied, calling;

“Plagg; claws out!”

Adrien blinked as a flash of green light washed over his brother. When his vision had cleared he let out a gasp. The new Felix was like an entirely different person. His hair was tousled, not slicked back neatly as usual. He was coated from head to toe in a sleek black material, a far cry from his normal prim grey. His eyes, however, were the biggest difference. The sclera glowed green, and they looked so... alive!

“Wow,” breathed Adrien, “is this what I looked like?”

Felix looked down at himself.

“I think so,” he said, “although I am still not sure about the bell.”

He tugged on it, opening up his suit a little to reveal his chest.

Adrien giggled, but didn’t get the chance to say anything because at that moment a loud crash sounded, and a car alarm went off nearby.

Both boys ran to the window, where they could see some sort of stone golem approaching, smashing things as it passed.

“This must be one of those akuma things Plagg was telling me about!” said Adrien.

He turned to Felix, but his brother was already hanging out of the window.

“Wha- Where are you going?!” he demanded.

Felix laughed.

“We’re taking turns, right?” he called, jumping effortlessly to the next roof. “You can have it tomorrow!”

With that, he ran along the rooftop and out of sight.

Adrien stared after him for a moment, then sighed, and went to put the TV on a news channel.

This fight he would have to watch from the sidelines. Next time, though: he would be ready.

**Author's Note:**

> I realise that somewhere in season three Felix is supposed to appear as a character in his own right, however, I had this idea and wanted to share it. I hope when we do see Felix in the series it won't put you off this fic, but hey, it's an AU anyway, so who cares if they're twins here instead of cousins or whatever they're going to be in canon.


End file.
